Bella with some Balls
by morsus mihi
Summary: Bella with an attitude! Set in New Moon in Italy just as Aro is about to twist off Edward's head.


A/N: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Usually I just make them be naughty, but hey, I actually kept this one fairly clean. Who knew?

New Moon was much better. Bella was still pathetic, but that's who she is. She's starting to show some spine though… We'll see.

Can you say "WOW" at Taylor? That boy got plucked off the fuck-haut tree when he was perfectly ripe and juicy! Yummy!

Bella with some balls

Movie

In Italy, where Aro is just about to twist off Edward's head. Instead of grabbing her hair in one hand and her shirt in the other (pathetic), she…

BPOV

My eyes flicked back and forth from Aro's, glowing with his insanity, and Edward's. I could see the resolution, the commitment to die in my place. Unfortunately, the idiot hadn't yet realized that his death wouldn't prevent mine.

He may be 109 years old, but he still doesn't know everything, and he certainly doesn't know me as well as he thought. I'd learned a few things in the last seven months. First, I am much stronger than I ever imagined. After all, I do run with vamps and werewolves. Second, knowledge is power. I knew Edward and Alice well, the Italians less so. But, I knew human-drinkers way better than I ever wanted to. And I knew Aro's madness just as well. I'd been a little mad myself just recently. And third, when the chips are down and you're the only weakling human in the room, take the offensive.

I breathed in as deeply as possible, filling every square centimeter of my lungs with air. I braced myself, and screamed as loud as I possibly could: "ENOUGH!" I was so loud that every vampire in the room flinched, even Alice, who'd been expecting it. It also did exactly what I wanted it to do: everyone froze. I turned to face Aro directly and stood upright and strong. I would not cower before these monsters ever again. "There is another option, Aro. And I choose it. _Morsus mihi._"

Those who knew the language reacted with shock; the remainder with confusion. I continued in Latin. "_Surely a vampire of your age can control himself well enough to complete the bite without insisting upon the meal. Are you amenable to the task?"_

"Bella! What the hell do you…" Edward began, protesting as he always did when my conversion was brought up.

I answered him, though I did not turn to him. In order for us to get out alive, I was going to have to hurt him, and I can only hope that he will forgive me for what I'm about to say. "Enough, Edward. You lost your right to protest in September when you left me alone to deal with Victoria. That red-haired bitch is mine. I'm sick of being the weak link. So, if the choice before us is to change or die, the choice is clear, and has been made for over a year."

I could feel the hurt and confusion coming off of him in waves. I winged a decision toward Alice, hoping he was monitoring her thoughts. Apparently it worked, as he suddenly stilled and then slumped forward, as if in defeat. Likely, only Alice and I could feel the acceptance and relief he hid. Still, his voice was choked with emotion when he replied. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she would continue to hunt you."

"I know that. You were so focused on keeping me safe from your family that you didn't take into account the other vampires I knew, and that knew me. Let's just say that Laurent was also quite surprised to find me unprotected, or so he thought. He didn't get to share that discovery with her before his demise."

"Tell me, Bella," began Aro, clearly entranced with the little drama we were putting on for him. "How did you defend yourself against this Laurent? I assume he was a part of the small coven that hunted you last year?"

"He bailed on them before the fight began. Unfortunately for him, he figured that with the departure of the Cullens that I would be unable to defend myself. He was wrong."

"Please, do tell me how you managed it?" Aro was nearly clapping his hands in his eagerness to hear my story. Too bad I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Let's just say, Aro, that I know more supernatural exists beyond a simple vampire. Even humans can gain great power with the right knowledge." I raised my head to a regal angle, prepared to finish out my bluff. "Now, are we going to continue to screw around here, or are you going to bite me? Do you think you could manage to use the scar James left behind? After all, I don't want my perfect skin marred any worse than it must."

Aro blinked, stunned by my audacity, and incredibly intrigued, exactly what I wanted. "I must say that I am most curious about the results of your conversion. I am also intrigued by your ability to rebuff the man you love, one I could see clearly had dominated you in the past."

I smirked and snorted in reply. "Don't worry, Aro. No one will ever dominate me again. A girl has to learn some defenses when she's ripped apart. After all, the scars are tougher than clean skin, are they not?"

Aro dipped his head forward, agreeing with the sentiment. Abruptly, Cauis piped in. "Brother, make a decision and get rid of these upstarts. Our lunch is due any moment."

"Chill out Vanilla boy," I popped back. "You're a couple thousand years old. You can wait for a minute." I turned back to Aro, maintaining my haughty stance. The glee in Aro's face at my disrespect for his brother was easy to see. These guys lived for discord, incredibly bored with life.

"Ah, my dear Bella. You are truly magnificent. I cannot wait to see the results of today's work. One question, though. Am I expected to furnish you lodgings to complete your transformation?"

"Not at all, dear Aro. Merely a private plane with instructions to the pilots that I am quite ill and am being returned to my home for life-saving treatment. My companions have already been exposed to what ails me, though we are unsure of its communicability, so they are to stay in the cockpit from the point we come aboard to when we disembark. I'm quite sure Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens will handle everything from there."

"And what of you, my dear? Surely you will be unable to maintain composure enough to not alarms the pilots?"

"Don't worry about me, my friend. I will be as quiet as a church mouse."

Aro's brow lifted, obviously feeling that my claim of such a level of self-control was boastful. I wasn't sure it wasn't myself, but that was neither here nor there.

"Get on with it, Aro. The night closes in and I wish to be away." That had to be my last push. Either he would complete our agreement or he would kill me. My fate hung on the ticking of the clock.

Aro turned back to face Edward, gesturing Felix to release him. Edward stood in his place, unsure of what I wanted him to do at this point. I tossed another decision to Alice, which Edward promptly read, and came to take his place beside me. No matter what Aro decided here, I still loved Edward and I knew I always would. The question was whether he could find it in himself to accept my decision.

"Tell me, young Edward, what are your feelings for our dear Bella?"

Edward answered without hesitation. "I love her. I will always love her. I never wanted her to become like me, but I cannot disregard her wishes on the point any longer. I was stupid and arrogant and so very wrong when I left." Edward turned toward me, offering me a small smile when I automatically turned to face him. Taking both of my hands in his, he continued. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I will always regret the decision to leave you, in so many ways. I will do my best to make it up to you for the rest of eternity if you'll just say you can forgive me and accept me back into your life. I love you, Bella."

I allowed my expression to soften, showing him the real me behind the mask for just a moment. His eyes told me that he'd seen and understood what was coming. "Yes, Edward, I do love you still. But you will never take from me the right to make my own decisions again. Think hard on whether you can accept that, because I will not accept not being an equal partner in any relationship ever again."

Edward dropped his head forward, seeming to think about what I was saying, though I could feel the love and support flowing through his hands into mine. He knew exactly what I was saying, and finally, finally, he was accepting what I had decided. "I understand, Bella. It may take some getting used to, but I am certain that, with your patience and love, we can find a balance we can both be happy with." With that agreement, he placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. I closed my eyes at the contact, reveling in the feel of his lips upon me once again.

Aro interrupted our moment with gleeful clapping. Looking back and forth between us, he pronounced, "Excellent! Now, my Bella, shall we get on with it? I do so want this completed before you leave here today. Tell me, my dear. Do you still wish me to do it, or do you wish Edward?"

I couldn't stop my heart from thumping in response. It had always been my fantasy to have Edward bite me in a moment of passion, a vampire cliché, I knew, but still arousing none the less. However, it appeared that getting a part of that fantasy was the best I could hope for. "I would prefer Edward to do it, if given the choice. I have always found the thought of wearing his scar for eternity quite, um, stimulating, if you will."

"You are right, my dear. It is a very intimate thing when prepared for in advance. Tell me, Edward, are you comfortable with the task? You have clearly not fed in quite a while." Aro was stating the obvious. Edward was unkempt, his usually luminescent skin faded to a sickly grey, his lips completely devoid of color. The dark circles under his eyes were rivaled in depth of color only by the tar blackness of his eyes.

Edward stared back at me, clearly uncertain as to his ability to do what must be done without losing control. My eyes warred with his, pleading with him and assuring him that he was able to let go when he needed to. Finally, he turned his eyes back to Aro and spoke. "I am honored to have Bella ask for me to take part in her conversion. However, Aro, you are correct in that I have not fed in quite a while, a month to be exact. May I impose upon you to restrain me should my own control fail me at the critical juncture?"

"Of course, my dear friend. We will gladly step in should the need arise." With that assurance, Aro stepped back, giving us a bit of room and some semblance of privacy, even though a score of people looked on.

Edward glanced back at Alice, clearly asking if he could maintain his control enough to complete the needed actions. She nodded to him with conviction, her faith and sight telling her that we would make it through this moment just fine. Reassured, Edward turned back to me, lifting his hands to cradle my face as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. We spoke to each other silently, not wanting those around us to hear the depth of our feelings for the other. He showed me his acceptance of the situation, and excitement to have me join him for eternity, his regret at his decision and his heavy-handed treatment toward me prior to his desertion, and his commitment to me. In turn, I conveyed my love for him, pleading with him for his acceptance of the transformation about to take place, and my forgiveness for his arrogance and the pain he'd caused. When we were done, we were both relieved and filled with our love for the other. He leaned down as I stretched up, meeting in a sweet kiss that conveyed the love and adoration that pumped through us for the other. All too soon, he pulled away before turning his head to nuzzle my neck with his nose.

Suddenly, Alice whispered behind me. "Edward! Arm. Keep your eyes on hers. Don't let it spill, not a drop." Edward pulled back a moment, blinking as she explained in his mind the reason. It didn't take me long to figure it out, even without the help. If he'd bitten my neck, it would likely have spilt, and apparently someone within the room had decided to not resist the temptation. The knowledge solidified his resolve. He lifted my right arm between us, twisting it slightly to ensure he got the angle right to keep in line with the scar. He took several deep breaths, and I could tell from his movements with his mouth and throat that he was encouraging his venom production to ensure he injected as much venom as possible as quickly as possible. When he was ready, he looked back into my eyes, holding the question one last time. I nodded to him, sure of my decision. He took one last deep breath, closing his eyes as he steadied himself. When he was ready, he looked back into my eyes, and said, "I love you, Bella. I have always loved you, and I will always love you."

I smiled softly to him, responding as I always would. "I love you, Edward. I will always be yours, no matter where we go."

He maintained his eye contact with me as he raised my arm to his lips, placing several small kisses along the marked skin before opening his mouth and placing my soft flesh inside. His teeth sunk into my arm easily, though he didn't go deeply. I watched as he fought to keep his eyes open and on mine, as they were clearly wanting to roll back in pleasure. He couldn't stop the moan from rising deep from within his chest, or ease the suddenly crushing grip he had on my arm. I could feel the bones grind under his hand. I also felt the rush of heat as he pulled the blood from my body. His body trembled with his effort and reaction to partaking of the delicious substance.

I could feel myself begin to weaken as my heart began to flutter within my chest. The pain of the bite wasn't too bad yet, but I knew the blaze of the venom was on its way. I wanted to be away from this room before I was made completely vulnerable. I lifted my other hand to caress Edward's cheek, glad to see his focus shift from completely internal as he savored the taste to become aware of his surroundings once more. He blinked several times and I felt him stop pulling the blood from my wound. I could tell the moment he shifted his focus from pulling to pushing as much venom into me as possible. The burn of the venom began to spread, and I became nearly frantic to find a safe place. Abruptly, I felt Edward's tongue glide along the edges of my wound before he pulled my arm from his mouth. Pulling my body into his still-trembling arms, he turned to face Aro.

"If you do not mind, Aro, we would like to get going. I do not want to delay our departure for more familiar surroundings as we go through this trying time, though I thank you for your compassion."

"Of course, my young friend. Anything to help Carlisle's son. Please, pass along our regards to him, and our hope of seeing him in the near future. Of course, I am most curious at how our new member turns out, but we'll wait for her to pass those horrid early years before intruding. You will, no doubt, have your hands full in the meantime."

Edward could only chuckle, knowing how very true Aro's assessment was. "I imagine you are quite correct. I will pass your message along at the first opportunity. Until we see you again." Edward gave him an awkward half-bow, awkward due to keeping my trembling body securely in his grasp, before backing toward the large doors. Alice joined us immediately, taking one of my hands in hers. They hurried out of the large chamber, nearly dragging me between them. A limo was waiting for us just outside the door, into which we smoothly slipped into. We immediately departed for the airport.

Edward, who'd pulled me into his lap as soon as he'd sat down, braced my face with his hands. His face, finally allowed to show his true emotions, was a mish-mash of feelings, ranging from relief and happiness to sadness to fear. After a moment, it settled into concern and worry. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I was unsure if I could answer him without allowing my screams of pain to escape. I'd felt this once before, but it had been localized to just my arm. This time, I could feel it as it spread throughout my body. I knew I had to remain quiet for the duration of the journey home, to ensure our safe travel. Instead of answering verbally, I nodded jerkily to him, placing a hand over my mouth to signal that I didn't want to speak.

Sighing deeply, he pulled me back into his chest, holding me tightly as my body jerked and trembled with the waves of pain. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I never wanted this to happen…"

I jerked away from him, thinking he was trying to say that he didn't really want me to be with him for eternity. It brought to mind the empty months without him when it felt like someone had punched a hole into my chest and taken out my heart while it was still beating.

Reacting quickly and realizing how I was taking his words, Edward pulled me back toward him, then turned me to look him in the eyes. "I want you for all time, Bella. I just never wanted you to have to face this pain. If there were some way I could take it for you, I would. I promise you, though, that I am never going to leave you again. I will take care of you now, and then when you're ready, we'll take care of each other. Okay?"

Relieved, I nodded my head, my hands grasping his wrists as tightly as I could. I leaned in for a soft kiss, feeling the love and want flow through me in spite of the pain I was in. With a soft smile, I snuggled down deeper into his chest and pressed my face against his neck, smelling his delicious scent. It was there that the pain overwhelmed me and I sunk into the burning.


End file.
